The Dark Lord's Downfall Redone
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: For ten-years they were kept a secret, but now it is time for the Wizarding world to meet two extraordinary young people as they set out to prove that not everyone supports the Dark Lord. Includes: Weasley!Bashing. Elemental!Magic. *Revamped version of the original* [Rated M for later chapters]
1. Twice Blessed

_**Hey everyone! Here is the revamped version of The Dark Lord's Downfall.**_

_**I was reading through and was spotting several grammar errors and spelling mistakes which are **__**NOT**__** ok.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot line or characters, they belong to JK. Rowling. My characters and part of the plot line are obviously mine.**_

_**Anyway, to all my readers, enjoy.**_

* * *

**Title:** The Dark Lord's Downfall.

**Summary: **For ten-years they were kept a secret, but now it is time for the Wizarding world to meet two extraordinary young people as they set out to prove that not everyone supports the Dark Lord.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Twice Blessed.**_

Lucius Malfoy waited patiently in the waiting room at St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies for news on his wife's labour procedure. Every time the door at the end of the hall opened, he looked up, hoping that it was a maternity healer; his wife's main healer exited a recovery room, and smiled at the sight of him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy," the Healer said. "You are the proud father of twins."

"Twins?" Lucius repeated. "Are you positive?"

"Yes, sir," the Healer nodded.

"But - but how?" Lucius stammered, his usual pristine composure faltering.

"Unfortunately, we don't know," the Healer admitted. "It would seem that another child had been developing for the last 9 months, one that no magic or scan had been able to pick up. It is possible that she was using your son as a shield to avoid detection."

Lucius blinked. "She - it's a girl?" he asked.

"Yes," the Healer nodded. "Would you like to see for yourself?" He motioned to the room he had just left. "But I warn you, your wife is still very tired and weak. I must ask you not to overwhelm her at this time."

Lucius didn't answer; instead he picked up his cane and disappeared into the room. The Healer sighed and shook his head, but walked away to continue the rest of his shift. He'd come back later to check up on his patients, after Mr. Malfoy had finished his visit.

Inside the room, Narcissa was lying against three fluffy pillows, her blonde hair hung in ringlets over the pillows and she looked positively exhausted. Her tired eyes lifted from the two bundles that lay beside her bed, and met her husbands as he stood in the doorway.

"Twins," Lucius repeated as he slowly walked towards the two bundles. One was wrapped in a blue blanket, while the second lay beside the first, wrapped in a pink blanket. Both babies were holding hands, and sleeping soundly.

"She has your eyes, Lucius," Narcissa whispered. "The Seer was right. We were twice blessed. He will want her, Lucius, The Dark Lord, will want her."

Lucius tore his gaze away from the two children and looked to his wife. "We don't know that," he replied. "We don't know she's truly the one."

"You heard Elena," Narcissa said sadly. "She said that we would birth twins. She confirmed that they would be one boy, and one female. The female will be desired by the Dark Lord. If she was right about us having twins then she must be right about everything else. What must we do?"

"I don't know, Narcissa," Lucius said looking back at his daughter. He knew that his wife spoke the truth, and he had no reason to doubt what the Seer Elena had said, he had, after all, known Elena since he was fifteen-years-old. She was the mother of his once childhood sweetheart and best friend, Serefina.

But it wasn't the fact that Elena's prediction of Narcissa having twins that scared him, it was Narcissa's words: "_If she was right about us having twins then she must be right about everything else_." If Elena was right about everything she had predicted all those years ago then he had not only fathered _two_ children, but rather _three_.

"What's on your mind, Lucius?" Narcissa asked. She had been watching him think for the last ten minutes.

"Nothing," Lucius answered trying to push the idea of another child from his mind. There was no way he could have three children, especially one with something who wasn't his wife. The idea of having three children, two of which were going to be a force to be reckoned with, and coveted by the Dark Lord Voldemort who would seek to possess or destroy them in his reign of terror, was not something that he wished to dwell on.

"It must be something," Narcissa insisted.

Lucius shook his head. "I was just thinking that maybe, for the safety of our daughter, you would consider sending her away," he said.

"You mean send her to Portugal," Narcissa said, looking disdained. "You want to send our daughter to _her_?"

"She's the only one that will understand," Lucius said. "She will be able to protect her. Our daughter will be safe."

"She nearly jeopardized our wedding, Lucius," Narcissa argued.

"But she didn't. Narcissa, I know how you feel about her, but this isn't about our feelings, this is about what will happen when _he_ learns about her," he pointed at the bundle of pink blankets in the crib beside them. "If what Elena says is correct then he will come for her, he will come and there'll be nothing we can do to protect her. Is that what you?"

"Of course not!" Narcissa cried. "I want her to be safe, Lucius, I want them both to be safe, but not at the cost of being raised by another."

Lucius grabbed his wife's face in his hands, and kissed her forehead. "We will see her again," he whispered. "But until the time when she is ready to return this is the only way we can be certain that she will be safe. She has to go, Narcissa, it is the only way."

"I know," Narcissa agreed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Lucius nodded and turned away from his wife. He stood over the crib and laid his hand on his newborn daughter, muttering a simple, but ancient spell. "Goodbye, my child," he whispered as the baby glowed a bright blue. "But this is the only way. I hope, one day, you will understand that we did this for you."

As his daughter disappeared, his son started to cry.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: A little short. But it will hopefully pick up as the story goes on.**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, December 22, 2013 at 11:40pm**


	2. Ten-Years-Later

_**Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy, I made quite a few changes in here. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot line or characters, they belong to JK. Rowling. My characters and part of the plot line are obviously mine.**_

**Dedications: Thank you to the following for adding this story to their alerts: _Emily Lilly Winchester, Lady Isabelle Black, bo7162, PANDAFiiED, bridgetsmith13, Skychild101 and ZabuzasGirl._**

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

**Title:** The Dark Lord's Downfall.

**Summary: **For ten-years they were kept a secret, but now it is time for the Wizarding world to finally meet two extraordinary young people as they set out to prove that not everyone supports the Dark Lord.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Ten Years Later.**_

"_Why must we go to England for school shopping, when Grandmama is taking Aiden to the Triangle?_" asked eleven-year-old Phoebe Blackheart.

"_Because you are attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_" answered her mother, Serefina Blackheart. "_Aiden is attending the Salem Institute, he will need items that you don't, items that Diagon Alley does not sell._"

"_But won't the Triangle sell my items?_"

"_Perhaps,_" Serefina nodded, throwing her travelling cloak over her shoulders and tying it at her neck. "_But this will be a chance for you to meet some fellow students before you even get on the train next week. Come now, no more whining, the faster we get your school shopping out of the way, the sooner you can return and go riding with Blake and Jackson._"

Phoebe huffed and grabbed her travelling cloak from the table. "_Fine,_" she said, throwing it over her shoulders and tying it. "_How are we getting to Diagon Alley? Can we Apparate straight there?_"

"_No, we shall be Apparating to The Leaky Cauldron,_" Serefina explained. "_Dumbledore assures me that there is someone waiting there to escort us. Quickly now, we must not keep them waiting._" She took Phoebe by the arm and turned on the spot, disappearing with a faint _**pop**_.

**~*Year One*~**

When they reappeared, Phoebe noted that it was on a rather busy street in the centre of London. "_Why didn't we just Apparate straight into the Leaky Cauldron?_" she asked, looking up at her mother.

"_Because we are meeting our escort outside,_" Serefina answered, taking Phoebe's hand. They crossed the road amongst a swarm of Muggles, and looked around. Phoebe, having never been to London before, stuck tight to her mother's side.

"_Who is meeting us?_" Phoebe asked, curiously.

"_His name is Hagrid,_" Serefina answered. "_He had another job before meeting us, so he might be a little bit late._"

"_Another job?_"

Before Serefina could answer the crowd ahead of them parted like the red sea, and a giant man with a great shaggy brown beard stepped out. Behind him, practically running to keep up with his giant strides was a thin boy with untidy black hair, green eyes, and round glasses.

"Serefina Blackheart?" the giant man asked, stopping and peering down at them.

"Hagrid?" Serefina asked.

The man beamed and held out his hand. "Ah, welcome to England," he said. "I see you found the Leaky Cauldron alrigh' then? An' this mus' be Phoebe," he added, spying the eleven-year-old at last. "This is 'Arry," Hagrid added, patting the boy's shoulder, and causing his legs to buckle. "Well then, shall we go in?" he reached for the door handle of a building that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa," Harry breathed in amazement.

Phoebe peered at the Harry as Serefina followed Hagrid into the grubby looking pub. "Are you a Muggleborn?" she asked.

"I don't know what I am," Harry answered with a shrug. "Why, are you a Muggleborn?"

"No! I'm a Pureblood," Phoebe said.

The door to the pub reopened before Harry could reply, and Serefina popped her head out. "C'mon you two, we don't have all day," she said, disappearing. The door opened wider, and Harry and Phoebe stepped through into a very dark and shabby room. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.

The low buzz of the chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, motioning to the three with him. "I promised Professor Dumbledore I'd show around his new teacher and her daughter, while also helping young Harry here collect his school supplies."

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry. "Is this - can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender. "Harry Potter... what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. He looked to Phoebe, who was looking equally confused, until she was pushed aside by the swarm of people who had left their seats and tables, and rushed forward to shake hands with Harry too.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Harry. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Phoebe squeezed her way out of the crowd and hurried back to where Serefina was standing at the bar. She clambered up onto a stool, and tugged at her mother's arm. "_What's going on?_" she asked. "_Why are they shaking his hand?_"

"_He's famous here, Phoebe,_" Serefina said. "_But he's been missing for ten-years. Hiding._"

"_Hiding from whom?_"

Serefina smiled patiently and shook her head. "_Now is not the time to discuss such things, Little Star,_" she said. "_Maybe another time._"

"_Tonight?_"

"_We'll see,_"

Soon the crowd of people slimmed, but before Harry and Hagrid could return to Serefina and Phoebe they were stopped by a pale young man wearing a turban. He was shaking, and looking around rather nervously.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Phoebe, Serefina, meet Professor Quirrell. He teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Professor Quirrell, these are Hogwarts new transfers: Professor Serefina Blackheart and her daughter, Phoebe."

Professor Quirrell eyed the two nervously, before bowing at them, but he didn't speak, instead he turned his attention back to Harry and grasped his hand. "P-P-Potter," he stammered, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you. I s-suppose y-you're h-here t-to b-buy y-your equipment, yes?"

Harry nodded.

"I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself," Quirrell said, although he looked positively terrified at the idea.

"Well, would love to stay and chat," said Hagrid. "But duty awaits. Excuse me, Professor, Harry, Serefina, Phoebe, follow me," he led them through the gathering crowd, all of whom had come back to see Harry again, and out through a bad door into a rather small courtyard which was blocked off by a huge stone wall.

Phoebe glanced over her shoulder, and shivered as she saw that Professor Quirrell was watching her. They only broke eye contact when the door closed, separating them. "Is Professor Quirrell always that nervous?" she asked looking to Hagrid.

"Oh yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind," Hagrid said. "He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject - now, where's me umbrella?"

"Umbrella?" Serefina asked. She looked toward the sky which was a light blue. "Why do you need an -?" she cut off as Hagrid produced a huge flowery pink umbrella, and bit her lip to keep from laughing at it.

"You must remember this," said Hagrid to his three companions. "If you're ever visiting Diagon Alley, and you use this entrance, you'll need to know the password. Watch closely now - three up... two across..." he muttered. "Right, stand back."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough for even Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

Serefina grabbed Phoebe's hand to keep from losing her in the crowd of witches and wizards who were bustling around doing their own weekly shopping; children of all ages rushed around, some mothers seemed to have the same idea as Serefina and clung close to their younger children. Older children rushed off with friends, others crowded around shop window and were talking about the items beyond the glass.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Phoebe looked up at her mother, as Harry's head spun in every direction imaginable. "_Do we need to get money?_" she asked.

"Phoebe, don't be rude," Serefina said. "But no, we don't need to get you money. Hagrid, maybe you could point us in the direction of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions?"

Hagrid nodded and pointed down the path. "Keep following the road," he said. "It's hard to miss."

"And to leave we just go back to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"If you get lost ask Tom," Hagrid said. "He's really helpful."

Serefina smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid," she said. "We'll see you at Hogwarts."

Hagrid nodded and led Harry through the crowd.

Harry glanced of his shoulder and waved to Phoebe, watching as she was swallowed up by the crowd until he couldn't see her no more.

**~*Year One*~**

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Phoebe and Serefina entered the shop. "Got the lot here - come, come, follow me, got a young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

"I'll just stay here, Phoebe," said Serefina, taking a seat near the door.

Phoebe nodded and followed Madam Malkin through the back of the shop. Standing on a stool wearing a long black gown was a boy with a pale, pointed face while a second witch pinned up his robes. Madam Malkin stood Phoebe on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," the boy drawled. "Hogwarts too?"

"No," Phoebe replied. "I'm an eleven-year-old witch who is buying school supplies that I intend to use at home. Of course I'm going to Hogwarts, you dumbass!"

The boy scowled. "What's your name?" he asked.

"What's yours?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy and it will do you well to show me some respect."

Phoebe smirked. "Oh, should I?" she asked. "Well from where I come from, you should be showing me respect."

"Where do you come from?"

"Portugal."

"Why should I care about the respect of some foreigner?" Draco asked. "Shouldn't you be attending a Portuguese Wizarding school and not Hogwarts?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I guess you could say that strings were pulled to get me here," she explained.

"You never gave me a name," Draco said.

"You're right," Phoebe nodded, "and I don't intend too. Are you here alone? Or is the little baby dwagon unable to shop for his school supplies by himself?"

Draco glared at her. "If you must know," he said, "my father is next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Do you know which broom you'd want?" Phoebe asked curiously. She didn't like this boy, but for some reason she felt drawn to him, like they had met somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on where.

"The new one," Draco answered. "Nimbus Two-Thousand. Fastest broom in the world. What about you? Do you know anything about brooms?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes, quite a bit, actually," she admitted.

"If you could have any broom you wanted, which would you choose?"

"I dunno," Phoebe shrugged. "There's a broom that's set for release in Portugal sometime next year: the Chocolate Swiss. It's ten times faster than any broom currently in existence; I think if I had to choose one, it'd be that."

"I've never heard of it," Draco said, shaking his head.

"That's because it's only made for Professional Quidditch players."

"Do you play Quidditch?"

Phoebe nodded. "What's your favourite team?" she asked, already figuring that he was a supporter of Quidditch.

"Ireland," Draco answered. "You?"

"Salem Warriors."

Draco looked impressed. "Father says it'll be a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Phoebe. "Do you?"

"Well no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"I really don't care about houses," Phoebe answered. "I could be in either of the four, and it wouldn't be any different. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin, they're all the same to me."

"Are you a Pureblood?"

"I don't see how that has to do with anything," Phoebe snapped.

"Just observation," Draco shrugged. "So, are you?"

"Yes, I am," Phoebe said.

"I don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine, I think they should keep it in the old Wizarding families."

"Honestly, I think Muggleborns and Halfbloods have just as much right to learn about magic as the rest of us."

"That's you done, my dear. Would you like duplicates?" said Madam Malkin at last.

"Yes, please," Phoebe replied, hopping down from the stool.

"How many?"

"Four."

Madam Malkin nodded and returned to the front of the store.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said Draco.

"Yeah, I suppose," Phoebe nodded. "By the way, my name's Phoebe. Phoebe Blackheart. Goodbye, Dragon."

Draco stared dumbfounded as she disappeared.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, December 23, 2013 at 5:26am**


	3. Golden Triangle, Portugal

_**Chapter three revamped! Thank you, thank you everyone for all of the story and author alerts! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! If you have any questions, concerns, or even suggestions, drop me a review or PM! Reviews make my day :) I will be weaving the stories of others in here so i'm sorry if I make you wait a little longer before we head to Hogwarts.**_

_**Enjoy reading and I look forward to hearing what you all have to say!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot line or the original characters they belong to JK. Rowling. My characters and plot line are obviously mine.**_

**Dedications:****Thank you to the following for adding this story to their alerts: **_**allard, dream lighting, LuvWolves4ever, leafstone, xo-Sarang-hae, reamane21, FFLover 4ever, melissa2005, Nova Lioness**_** and**_** weathergirl17248.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

**Title: **The Dark Lord's Downfall

**Summary:** For ten-years they were kept a secret, but now it is time for the Wizarding world to meet two extraordinary young people as they set out to prove that not everyone supports the Dark Lord.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Golden Triangle, Portugal.**_

Aiden stood stoic and silent inside the small robe shop. His grandmother, Elena Blackheart was conversing with the store owner in rapid Portuguese, while the assistant was circling him like a predator would its prey.

Her eyes skimmed over every inch of his body, her fingers caressing his face, and running smoothly for his white blond hair, she stopped and then stood nose-to-nose with him, staring straight into his eyes and smiling at the amber flecks within his stormy grey irises.

"_My name's Silvia, I'll be tailor for today. Is there anything in particular you would approve off, Master - ?_"

"_Blackheart. Aiden Blackheart._"

Silvia smiled and bobbed her head. "_School shopping, I am sure?_" she asked.

Aiden nodded.

"_Blackhearts usually attend the Elemental Academy,_" Silvia said. "_Are you -?_"

"_No,_" Aiden answered. "_Salem Institute._"

"_Ah, of course, of course,"_ Silvia said, still smiling. "_Right. So i'm assuming you want school robes? Any particular colour or design, sir?_"

"_Basic black and long sleeved, please,_" Aiden answered.

Silvia nodded and gave her wand a wave. "_Please try not to move, young sir, this shall only take a moment - Locomotor tape-measure._"

Aiden stood as still as stone while the tape measure zoomed around him. He watched as it measured him from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, and armpit to knee.

"_That's enough!_" Silvia said and the measure floated back into her hand. She tapped it with her wand and watched as the measurements appeared on the side. "_How many sets did you say, dear?_"

"_Four._"

Silvia nodded and disappeared into the back room of the store, leaving Aiden to climb down from the stool and look around at the various different robes strewn all over the store. There were basic black ones, but there were also royal blue ones, gold ones, pink ones, green ones, purple ones; Aiden knew that these ones were for important occasions and not school material.

As he was looking around Aiden heard the bell above the door sound, and he looked up to see a girl around his age walk in. She had long brown hair and green eyes, and she was holding the hand of the young man next to her.

_**Probably her brother,**_ Aiden thought turning away as the girl looked in his direction.

"_Can I help you?_" the store owner, an oldish woman with fluffy grey hair and rimmed glasses asked.

"_We're looking for school robes,_" the man said, walking forward. "_We were told that we could find them here._"

Aiden frowned at the man's accent. Although he was speaking Portuguese, he definitely wasn't from Portugal. The accent was stronger... almost Russian.

"_Hello._"

Aiden jumped and turned to the girl that he had been looking at earlier. "_Hello,_" he smiled. "_School shopping?"_

"_Yes._"

"_Where are you attending?_"

"_Salem Institute. You?"_

"_Same. I'm Aiden._" He held out his hand for her to take.

The girl matched his smile and shook his hand gently. "_My name's Aurora._"

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Aurora._"

Aurora smiled shyly and looked around the store. "_Do you live here?_" she asked.

"_Yes, I live in Portugal, don't you?_"

"_I do now,_" Aurora answered. "_My family is originally from Russia, but we've had to move because of problems with my brother's school. Do you know anyone from Russia?_"

"_My grandmother is originally from Russia,_" Aiden answered. "_Her mother, father and brother still reside there._"

"_What are their names? Maybe I know them._"

"_Apollo and Nikolai Karkaroff._"

Aurora's face darkened, and she looked at Aiden with fear in her eyes. "_You're related to __**him**__,_" she breathed.

Aiden looked surprised. "_I'm sorry?_" he asked, slightly confused at her reaction. "_Who?_"

"_Don't act like you don't know!_" Aurora spat. "_Do you have any idea what torment __**he**__ has caused not just my family, but several families throughout the world? He who aligned himself with the Dark Lord of England and terrorized hundreds of lives for many years?_"

Aiden shook his head, still feeling perplexed at Aurora's venomous words.

Upon seeing the further confusion, Aurora frowned and dropped her defensive stand. "_Wait, you really have no idea who I am talking about, do you?_" she asked.

"_I'm afraid not._"

"_Your grandmother's brother,_" Aurora said. "_Igor Karkaroff. He was a Death Eater; he caused terror and spread fear throughout Russia a decade ago._"

Aiden smiled softly and bowed his head. "_My apologies,_" he said, although he knew that he had no reason to be sorry. "_I can assure you that none of my family, my grandmother especially, is like that, we are very anti-dark magic. We work close with the Portuguese Ministry in order to stamp out dark magic,_" he explained. "_Are any of your family in the Ministry business?_"

"_No,_" Aurora answered. "_My mum is an ex-Quidditch player, and my father a broom inventor. My brother,_" she motioned to the man that she was with, "_is in his last year of school, but he wishes to become a traveler. His name's Sebastian._"

"_Is he attending Salem?_"

Aurora shook her head. "_No, he's attending a school here in Portugal,_" she explained.

"_There is only one school in Portugal,_" Aiden frowned, "_and that's the - wait, are you telling me your brother is an elemental?_"

"_Yes, please, you mustn't tell anyone,_" Aurora said. "_I shouldn't have even told you. Elemental's are classed as Dark Creatures, and my brother is anything but._"

"_I would never think of you or him as a Dark Creature,_" Aiden assured her. "_There is a reason that the Elemental Academy is in Portugal. We are just one of the countries that don't discriminate between magic folk. Besides, Portugal is home to a family of Elementals._"

"_Yes, my father has told me quite a bit about them,_" he said. "_The Blackhearts. They are supposed to be extraordinary powerful Elementals. Do you know them?_"

Aiden opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his name being called.

"_Aiden, it is time to go,_" Elena Blackheart called from the door. "_We must get your wand and school books._"

"_Coming, Grandma,_" Aiden called back, before turning to Aurora. "_Well, I suppose I shall see you at school?_"

Aurora nodded. "_I should hope so,_" she said. "_I would very much like to continue our conversation. Goodbye, Aiden, until we meet again._"

"_Good day, Aurora,_" Aiden said, bowing. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Aurora giggled, curtseyed, and watched as Aiden walked across the store and disappeared out of the door.

**~*Year One*~**

After visiting the book store and the Apothecary, Elena and Aiden walked down the street towards Demetrio's Wand shop, but as they passed the animal sanctuary, Elena stopped and looked to her grandson.

"_I remember when Serefina was your age,_" she said. "_Your grandfather and I bought her Athena from in here. Do you want to pick out an animal for school?_"

"_But I already have Athena,_" Aiden answered.

"_You'll have to share her with Phoebe,_" Elena pointed out, "_and she will be in England more often than not because of Serefina's acceptance as a Hogwarts professor._"

Aiden shrugged. "_I'm sure Salem will have owls and birds to use,_" he said. "_I'm sure I will be fine_."

"_Nothing beats having your own animal, Aiden,_" Elena said. "_Come on, I have to buy treats for Athena anyway._"

"_OK,_" Aiden said, following his grandmother into the store. The bell rung above their heads and a stout looking wizard looked up from the front desk.

"_Hello,_" he said in a cheery voice. "_Welcome to Alfonso's Animal Sanctuary. My name's Alfonso Calisto, how may I help you?"_

"_My name's Elena Blackheart and this is my grandson, Aiden, he wishes to purchase a bird for long distance purposes, and I wish to purchase treats for a Golden Eagle._"

Alfonso nodded and motioned to the left side of the store. "_All birds are available over here, why don't you take a look and I'll get the treats. Golden Eagle, did you say?"_

"_Yes,"_ Elena answered. "_Go ahead, Aiden._"

Aiden wandered away from his grandmother and gazed up at the many rows of different birds, some of them tweeted as he passed, and peered down at him from their cages; their giant amber eyes watching his every move.

Reaching the end of the aisle, Aiden paused and turned to the large metal gaze situated on the third shelf from the bottom. A large brown and white Griffon Falcon peered back at him; its eyes were black and contrasted against the white feathers of its head.

"_Excuse me,_" Aiden called out to the owner. "_How much for the Griffon Falcon?_"

"_25 Grouts._"

Aiden dug into his pocket and pulled his money pouch. He counted out the exact amount and handed it over to Alfonso. "_I'll take him,_" he announced.

"_Are you sure, young sir?_" Alfonso asked. "_Griffon Falcon's are extremely difficult birds to look after._"

"_Can't be any harder than a Golden Eagle,_" Aiden shrugged.

Alfonso nodded and trotted around to the shelf. He waved his wand and the vulture's cage floated down to him. "_Well, young sir, here is your bird. I wish you luck with him._"

"_Thank you,_" Aiden said, peering into the cage. The falcon merely stared at him.

Twenty minutes later, after purchasing both of their items, Elena and Aiden left the animal sanctuary, and made their way back down the street towards the wand store.

"_Do you know what you are going to call him?_" Elena asked, motioning to the bird.

"_Nope,_" Aiden said. "_Maybe Phoebe can help me later._"

Elena nodded and opened the door to Demetrio's Wand shop, and stepped through.

Aiden followed her.

**~*Year One*~**

The store was awfully dark inside compared to the outside where a sign of beautiful gold curvy writing read "Demetrio's Wands" and a carefully crafted wand had been painted under the name.

Elena approached the counter and tapped the bell on the side. A noise tinkled somewhere within the depths of the shop, and then the sound of shuffling footsteps could be heard.

"_Yes, yes, who is it?"_ came a small voice.

"_Elena Blackheart, Cecilia,_" Elena said. "_Jacob sent Athena this morning explaining that I would be dropping in sometime today._"

"_Oh, Elena, darling,_" said the small voice again. "_Elena, you must forgive me, dear, my memory isn't what it used to be. Of course, I remember your letter. Come on through, dear, come on through, Demetrio is just finishing up with another young couple._"

Elena motioned for Aiden to follow her through to the back of the store; they deposited of their items on the stairs and stepped through a silk blue curtain that separated the back of the store from the front. Inside a rather tall wizard, with an aging face and grey hair, was bent over a desk marking down something in an old black book.

"_Ten-and-a-half-inches. Beech-wood with a Pegasus feather core. Nice and flexible,_" he muttered, "_and Ten inches. Elder wood. Phoenix feather. Very powerful wand,_" he looked up at the couple and smiled. "_I am sure you will both do great things. Is there anything else I can help you with?_"

"_No, but thank you,_" said a familiar voice.

Aiden perked up and looked to see Aurora standing in the middle of the room; she met his eyes and smiled brightly.

"_Hello again, Aiden,_" she said sweetly.

"_Aurora,_" Aiden replied. "_Grandma, this is Aurora, I met her while we were waiting for my robes._"

Elena smiled at the young girl and held out her hand. "_It is a pleasure to meet you, Aurora, and this must be your brother, Sebastian, correct?_"

"_How did you know?_" Sebastian asked, looking surprised.

"_I am full of surprises, dear,_" Elena smiled. "_Good luck with your studies. Aiden, you're next._"

Sebastian nodded and ushered Aurora out into the front of the store. The eleven-year-old smiled and waved at Aiden, before leaving the store with her brother.

Demetrio grinned and opened his arms wide as he saw exactly who his next customer was. "_Ah, Elena, darling, do please come in,_" he said waving her forward. He embraced her and kissed both her cheeks as she reached in. "_How are you, my dear? And this must be your grandson, am I right?_"

"_Yes, you are, Demetrio,_" Elena confirmed. "_This is Aiden. He's looking for his first wand. He attends Salem in the fall._"

"_Salem? Interesting, I thought for sure he would attend -_"

"_Exactly the reason why he is attending Salem,_" Elena said. "_It will be the least expected place for him._"

"_And young Phoebe?_"

"_Hogwarts,_" Elena answered. "_She and Serefina have both been accepted by Headmaster Dumbledore._"

"_Isn't that a little too close to home?_"

Elena bowed her head. "_It is necessary,_" she said. "_As you see, I know of what is to come, and we are in desperate need of help from all sides._"

"_Indeed,_" Demetrio said, turning back to Aiden. "_Well then, Aiden, shall we begin? You know of Wandlore, I assume?_"

"_I know of it,_" Aiden confirmed. "_But still confuses me._"

Demetrio chuckled. "_Indeed, child, it is very complicated. Here, allow me to explain it in detail. Over the centuries, a variety of cheap materials have been used as cores of a witch or wizard's wand. Such examples include the hairs from a kelpie - do you know what a Kelpie is, son?_" he asked.

"_It's a shape shifting water demon native to Britain and Ireland,_" Aiden answered.

"_Nicely done,_" Demetrio said, clapping Aiden on the shoulder, "_other cheap materials include hair from a Veela - I am sure a strapping lad like yourself know what they are too?_"

Aiden nodded. "_A race of semi-human, semi-magical hominids,_" he answered.

"_Bright this one, Elena, very bright._"

"_Yes, he is, isn't he,"_ Elena said, proudly.

Aiden smiled at his grandmother and then turned back to Demetrio. "_I remember reading something about a Wandmaker in Britain, Garrick Ollivander?_" he asked.

"_Ah, Garrick, the old chap, brilliant man,_" Demetrio said with a warm chuckle. "_Exceptionally gifted when it comes to wand making. Best in the field. Yes, the very best. But he only dabbles in normal wand making; he does not have the skill nor ability to create wands for your needs, young master. His wands will link with your magical core, but you need one that will link with your elemental core, I can help you there._"

"_You can?_" Aiden asked.

Demetrio nodded. "_I have assisted your family for many generations, young master, here, allow me to show you. Which is your wand arm?_"

"_Right,_" Aiden answered.

"_Hold it out. That's it, good boy. Now,"_ Demetrio waved his wand and the tape measure flew off of the desk and, just like in the robe shop, started to measure him. Once it had all necessary measurements it flew back to the desk. "_Elemental wands are different to normal wands because they are designed to accommodate four cores as opposed to one. Very few witches and wizards in history have been able to wield one of these wands. Here, try this..._"

He handed Aiden a ten-and-three-quarter-inches wand made of Cherry wood. "_Hydra scale and a Pegasus feather, two polar opposites but work in perfect harmony with one another._"

Aiden flourished the wand, but it was snatched back before anything could happen.

"_Eleven-inches. Rowan wood. __ Hair of a Satyr and a feather of a Pegasus_."

Again it was stolen back before Aiden could even wave it. Demetrio picked up a third wand.

"_Eight-and-a-half inches. Carved from an Elder tree,_" Demetrio explained. "_It is an exceptionally powerful wand with the hair of a Chimera and a Satyr._"

Aiden reached out for the wand, and the moment his fingers wrapped around the handle a magical tingle swept up his arm and throughout his entire body, as a slight tremor rocked the foundations of the store, and several flamed torches around the store blazed brightly within their confinements.

"_Ah-ha! Perfect!_" Demetrio cried. "_Absolutely perfect, Master Aiden, well done! Now, I must warn you this is a very special and powerful wand. In the wrong hands it can do great damage, before you leave I am obligated to explain the properties of your wand. Do you object?_"

"_No,_" Aiden said.

Demetrio nodded, and turned to the book he had been writing in when Aiden had first stepped into the store. He flipped a few pages, grabbed his quill and jotted down exactly what wand had chosen Aiden as its new owner.

"_Right, listen carefully, Master Aiden,_" Demetrio said, turning back around. "_Your wand consists of two hairs from two completely different creatures. One hair belongs to that of a Satyr, linking to your control over the element of earth, and another of a Chimera which links to your control over the element of fire. On their own both these elements can do unspeakable damage, but together... you must be very careful. Do you understand?_"

"_Yes, sir,_" Aiden said, bobbing his head.

"_Good, lad,_" Demetrio said. "_That'll be 9 Shillings._"

Elena paid for the wand, said goodbye to both Demetrio and Cecilia, and led Aiden from the store after collecting their parcels from the stairs. Outside, she took his arm, turned on the spot, and Disapparated with a faint _**pop**_.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: So yeah this was all from Aiden's point of view. I'm hoping to expand a bit more on him and the Salem Institute as the story progresses, so keep reading and enjoy.**

_**Read and review? Please.**_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, December 27, 2013 at 3:17am**


	4. Blackheart Manor, Portugal

_**Chapter four revamped! So i'm currently struck down with a head cold [3rd one this month] and should really be focusing on my finishing my folders and everything for Uni, but I can't shake this idea from my head and needed to get it written down ASAP.**_

_**Thank you again for even more story and author alerts! You guys are great! REVIEW! I love them and they help me decide what to fix, change, etc.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot line or the original characters they belong to JK. Rowling. My characters and plot line are obviously mine.**_

_**Dedications: Thank you the following for adding this story their alerts: WidefieldCountryGirl.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**Title: **The Dark Lord's Downfall

**Summary:** For ten-years they were kept a secret, but now it is time for the Wizarding world to meet two extraordinary young people as they set out to prove that not everyone supports the Dark Lord.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Blackheart Manor, Portugal.**_

It was late afternoon when Serefina and Phoebe returned to Portugal from Diagon Alley; the youngest Blackheart was carrying an assortment of books in her arms, whilst Serefina carried the rest of her things.

"_May I use magic to take these up to my room?_" Phoebe asked, dumping her books down onto the sofa and looking back at her mother. She really didn't want to climb three flights of stairs.

"_You know the rules,_" Serefina said. "_No magic._"

"_Which is why I asked if I could use it,_" Phoebe replied. Her family had a strict 'no using magic without permission' policy at their home. Some would've thought it ridiculous, what kind of Wizarding family didn't use magic in the comfort and privacy of their own home? But given the Blackhearts were far from ordinary witches and wizards the rule was necessary.

Serefina looked hesitant before producing her own wand. "_I shall do it,_" she said. "_Where in your room would you like them?"_

"_The bed is fine,"_ Phoebe answered. "_I can tend to them later then."_

"_Very well,_" Serefina nodded. She waved her wand, muttered an incantation and the books, along with the rest of Phoebe's items disappeared from the family room. "_There. Safely tucked away inside your room. Now, I must go and send word to Papa, and tell him we have returned._"

"_I am going to find Blake and Jackson,_" Phoebe said, unwrapping her cloak from around her shoulders. She threw it over a hook in the hall, and raced down the corridor towards the kitchens. The door swung open as she neared it, and the young witch slid to a speedy halt as the cook stepped out.

"_Ah, Lady Phoebe, I see you have returned from England,_" the cook said, smiling brightly.

Phoebe nodded up at her. She liked the old cook, she was very kind and gentle, and always spelt like pastry. "_Yes. Have you seen Blake and Jackson?_" she asked, edging her way around the wall towards the door.

"_They are in the stables,_" the cook answered. "_Do you wish for me to call Leighton and ask him to get your horse ready?_"

"_No thank you,_" Phoebe smiled. "_I can manage. Oh, wait, Elizabeth?_"

"_Yes, dear?_" the cook asked.

"_Has Aiden and my Grandmama returned yet?_"

"_I'm afraid not, Miss, would you like me to send a Patronus for when they return?_"

Phoebe shook her head. "_No, it's quite alright. If i'm not at the house, Aiden will know where to find me. Thank you, Elizabeth,_" she said, smiling.

"_You are quite welcome, dear, now if you'll excuse me, I must go and prepare for supper. Don't be late; you know how your grandfather is about punctuality._"

"_I know,_" Phoebe said, bobbing her head. She then scurried off through the door, weaving her way through more of the kitchen staff, and then flung herself through the open door on the otherside of the kitchen. "_Sorry!_" she shouted through the open window as she tumbled down the small incline towards the stables and away from the house.

**~*Year One*~**

Blackheart Manor had been built at the very foot of the Pico Ruivo Mountain which, according to Muggle geography was the highest peak on the Madeira Islands. It had three trails that lead up into its highest peak, and each of them could only be accessed by foot, but given the bizarre and extreme weather conditions, the trek was usually unstable and sometimes borderline dangerous.

The mountain itself was 1,861 meters high and, if brave enough to venture directly to the top, provides some of the most incredible views of the island from coast to coast. Phoebe had been to the top only once, she and Aiden, along with Blake and Jackson, had managed to convince her grandparents to let them go last summer. It had been amazing fun and the view had been breathtaking.

As the stables came into view, Phoebe picked up her pace and ran the rest of the way. She could see Blake and Jackson, along with Leighton, Patrick, Brian and Daniel in the pasture. They each had a reign in their hand and seemed to be walking the horses around the way.

"Hey, guys_,_" Phoebe called, climbing over the post and rushing to them. She didn't need to speak Portuguese around the stable boys, as neither of them would've understood her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Phoebe_,_" Leighton said, his accent is thick Irish. He had come to Portugal two-years-ago seeking work. He had been outcasted by his family after falling in love with a Muggle girl. He had wanted to tell her the truth about him being a wizard but his parents had cast a spell on her, preventing her from remembering him.

He had come to Blackheart manor had applied to a horse-trainer and Jacob Blackheart, the master of the house, had hired him upon Phoebe's request. She had grown up around horses, and obviously was quite a skilled rider, but she didn't know everything there was to know about the incredible beasts, but Leighton did.

"Leighton, we've been over this_,_" Phoebe said with a soft smile. "You may call me just Phoebe_._"

"It is only good manners, Miss," Leighton said, bowing his head. "I suppose you wish for me to prepare your horse?"

"Yes, please," Phoebe grinned.

"And where exactly are heading too?" Blake asked, stroking the mane of the black Andalusian horse he was holding. It was a mare and, if the protruding stomach was anything to go by, a pregnant one at that.

"Just up to the lake," Phoebe answered pointing to the trail leading up into the mountains. "I want to get a bit of riding in before supper, and I won't have time later as I need to make sure everything is packed for tomorrow."

"Ah, yes, your last day of freedom," Jackson teased. "How does it feel knowing that tomorrow will be your last day in Portugal for the next couple of months?"

"Only three," Phoebe protested. "I'm coming home for Christmas!"

"Oh good, so we'll all be here, then?"

Phoebe nodded. "I hope so," she said. "It's not Christmas without the whole family - hey, they reminds me, how come you guys didn't go back to school today?" she added.

"They're having problems," Blake answered. "Start of term has been postponed until tomorrow."

"Guess we'll all be leaving at the same time," Jackson said, allowing Daniel to take the golden brown Arabian horse from him and lead it back into the barn. "What do you say, Pheebs? Falabella or American Saddlebred for the ride up the mountain?"

"Saddlebred," Phoebe answered. "It is a riding horse after all."

Jackson nodded and headed into the barn to prep his horse, he passed Leighton who was returning with Phoebe's childhood stead: a Friesian Stallion by the name of Midnight Star. She was a completely black horse with a splash of white, in the shape of a star on her forehead.

"M'lady," Patrick said, holding his hand out for Phoebe. She took it graciously, and climbed up into the saddle of the horse. Midnight Star pawed at the ground, but didn't budge whilst Phoebe made herself comfortable and grasped the reigns tightly in her hands.

"Will Master Aiden be joining you?" Leighton asked.

Phoebe shrugged. "He might come down when he returns," she answered. "But he also may not. It depends on the time."

"Of course," Leighton said.

"Blake, while you and Jackson prepare your horses, I'm going to take a ride around the estate," Phoebe said, looking across at her friend. "I'll meet you at the base of the mountain in five minutes."

Blake nodded and led the pregnant mare back into the stable.

"Ha!" Phoebe said, slapping the reigns and spurring her horse onwards. She smiled as she nudged the horse in the hind quarters, urging her to go faster. The wind started to pick up, streaking Phoebe's hair behind her and causing the youngest Blackheart to laugh at the sudden rush of familiarity. She loved riding. Had done ever since she was old enough to sit on a horse by herself.

**~*Year One*~**

It was nearly five thirty when Aiden and Elena arrived back at Blackheart Manor.

The two arrived in the empty dining room. The great table that ran the length of the room was already laid, silver plates and glass cups catching in the little glow of the dying sun outside the bay window, while the chairs were pulled out ready for their occupants to sit.

Portraits of family members and friends hung high on the walls. Some of the pictures were moving, while others were stationary, despite being pureblood witches and wizards the Blackhearts also had many Muggle attributes to their lives. They wanted their children to understand the beauty of living in both worlds.

Phoebe and Aiden were exceptionally talented young witches and wizards, especially for their age, but Elena put that down to the fact that they had been in constant grooming and training since they were old enough to walk, talk and produce magic. Neither of them had ever used a wand before now, but both needed one as today was the last day of their homeschooling.

"_I'm going to find, Phoebe,_" Aiden said, unclasping his cloak from around his neck and throwing it over the hook.

"_Your things, Aiden,_" Elena called after him. "_They do not belong in the dining hall._"

Aiden stopped and turned back to his grandmother. "_Would you mind if I used magic?_" he asked. "_Just this once?_"

Elena looked at her grandson, and then down at his items. "_Just this once,_" she nodded. "_But do not tell Phoebe._"

Aiden smiled, muttered the incantation, and waved his hand over his belongings. There was a small flicker of flame, and a rush of wind, and the items disappeared. Suddenly there was a loud, resounding crash from three floors above them. Aiden winced and looked at his grandmother. "_Um..._"

"_That spell needs more practice,_" Elena told him, sternly. "_Never mind it now. We shall fix whatever it is you broke later. Now, go and find your sister._"

"_Yes, Grandmama,_" Aiden said. He left the room, his head bowed towards the floor in disappointment. He had been working on perfecting his transportation spells all summer and now to be told that they needed more work was distressing.

As he wandered down the hallway towards the kitchens, Aiden couldn't help but let his mind wander back to what Demetrio had told him about his wand. Its core was made with two materials that normal wands couldn't sustain. Like, for example, his contained the hairs of a Chimera and a Satyr. Just like his grandfather's and mothers, although they only had separate hairs, and not both combined.

Demetrio had also warned him that alone his elemental powers were dangerous and that he had to be extra careful while using them together. Aiden wasn't exactly sure what that meant, he had never used both of his elemental powers at the same time and focused mainly on using his control over earth only. He knew the damaging effects fire could have on people, and he didn't want to risk hurting anyone, at least not like his grandfather had done when he was a boy.

Completely oblivious to his surroundings, Aiden almost jumped a mile in the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice at his ear. He blinked and looked up into the clear hazel eyes of Leighton Evans, the farmhand that had been working at Blackheart Manor for two-years.

"I'm sorry, Master Aiden," Leighton apologized, seeing the startled expression settle on the young boys face. "I didn't mean... it's just, you were so far away then. Are you alright? You look a little... um, how do the Muggles say it? Uh, 'down in the dumps'?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Leighton," Aiden said. "Have you seen Phoebe?"

"Yes, she's headed up the lake with Blake and Jackson," Leighton answered. "Would you like me to prepare Thunder for you?"

Aiden nodded and looked towards the trail beyond the outer wall of Blackheart Manor. He knew it very well, having taken it many times up the small spring that had flourished just north of the Blackheart pasture. He and Phoebe often went swimming up there in the summer, and sometimes, during the winter when the lake had frozen over they would go ice-skating.

"Are you sure you're alright, Master Aiden?" Leighton asked watching the eleven-year-old with concern. He could see in his grey eyes that something was bothering him.

"It's nothing," Aiden said, brushing him off. "I just have a lot to think about, and quite a few things to tell Phoebe."

Leighton bowed his head. "Of course, sir, my apologies, I don't mean to pry," he said, picking up the saddle he had been carrying back to the pasture when he had come across Aiden in the first place. "I'll just go and get Thunder for you."

Aiden watched as Leighton disappeared into the barn, and climbed up onto the fence to wait for him to return. Thunder had been Aiden's horse since he was five-years-old, he was a spotted saddle horse and had taken quite a liking to Aiden from the moment he had been born.

Thunder pawed the ground as Leighton led him out of the barn; a black saddle was tied under his stomach and seated safely on his back. For some reason he seemed uneasy in Leighton's hands, but when he saw Aiden, or when the young elemental was close enough to rest his hand on the horses flank, he calmed straight away.

"Are you sure you wish to take him, sir?" Patrick asked rushing out just as Aiden was climbing up on to Thunder's back. "He's been awfully restless today. I think he can sense something we can't."

"Thank you for your concern, Patrick, but I'm sure we'll be fine," Aiden said, running his fingers through Thunder's dark mane. "You see? He's fine now."

Patrick looked uneasy, but stepped away from Aiden and Thunder nonetheless.

"Be careful, Master Aiden," Leighton warned. He too had noticed Thunder's restlessness, and he didn't want to risk anything happening to his bosses' grandson. "We'll expect you back before supper, I assume?"

"Yes," Aiden nodded. "See you soon, boys."

He nodded his head at both Leighton and Patrick, snapped the reigns and nudged Thunder between the hindquarters, before taking off in the direction of the sloping trail up into the mountain trees.

**~*Year One*~**

Dismounting her horse, Phoebe tied the reigns to a nearby fence and climbed over into the meadow near the lake. Its waters shimmered in the late afternoon sun as it lowered down over the mountains, Blake and Jackson peeled away their thin T-shirts, removed their shoes and socks, and then dove head first into the water causing light ripples to expand on the surface.

Phoebe shrieked as the water splashed over her, soaking through her pants and coating her legs in a thin sheer vapor of water. "Urgh! Guys!" she cried, looking down at her soaked clothes. They already felt ten times heavier than they should have.

"Sorry, Phe," both Blake and Jackson shouted back.

"Need help drying off?"

Phoebe spun around and smiled as Aiden galloped into view. His short white blond hair rippled in the slight breeze. He galloped to a stop beside the other three horses and jumped down, tied Thunder's reigns on the post and climbed over.

When he reached Phoebe, he waved his hand and dried her off instantly.

"Show off," Phoebe grumbled.

"Jealous," Aiden teased. Out of the two of them, he had been the only one completely able to control both his fire and earth powers, while Phoebe still struggled to master her air powers let alone her water ones.

Phoebe waved him off and settled herself down in the shade of a beech tree. It's branches hung over the lake, and Phoebe remembered the summer before last where she, Blake, Jackson and Aiden had come up here with Serefina and Elena for an afternoon away from the manor, they had climbed the tree and used it as a vantage point to dive into the clear water.

"How was England?" Aiden asked.

"Fine," Phoebe said with a small shrug.

"Did you meet anyone that was going to Hogwarts?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter," Phoebe answered, hesitantly.

Aiden eyed her curiously; he could tell that she was hiding something. The hitch in her voice and her labored breathing was enough for him to detect a secret. "What is it, Pheebs?" he asked his voice low.

"I saw..." Phoebe met her brother's gaze; she gulped and said, "I _met_ Draco Malfoy."

A small tremor rocked the mountainside. Trees shook higher up the mountain and birds cawed as they flew into the air, the horses pawed at the ground in fright and Thunder attempted to release himself from his reigns; he was already restless and a landslide wasn't something he was expecting.

Blake and Jackson gave a shout of surprise, as Phoebe grabbed Aiden's hands.

"AIDEN JACOB BLACKHEART!" she shouted. "YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"What did you say to him? What did he say to you?!" Aiden demanded.

"Nothing," Phoebe answered. "He told me his name, I gave mine."

"You did what?! Phoebe, you know the rules!"

Phoebe's eyes flashed cobalt blue and the air around them started to pick up slightly, she may not have been able to control her powers in a normal mood, but when angry and pushed too far then they exploded out like a volcano.

"You don't have to dictate the rules to me, Aiden," Phoebe snapped. "I know them quite well. But I shall have you know that I did not say anything to Draco about who I was. He didn't even seem to know me, either, so neither of us has anything to worry about. It is obvious that if Daddy dearest had wanted Draco to know he had a twin _and_ an older brother, little Dragon would've grown up knowing us - hell, maybe we would've seen him throughout our childhood."

Aiden relaxed after his sister's words. The mountainside stopped shaking, Blake and Jackson waded out of the lake and started to get dressed, while the horse nervously awaited for their riders to return. They were terrified now and wished to leave.

Phoebe pushed herself to her feet, and looked down at Aiden. "Come on," she said. "It'll be supper soon; you know how grandpapa is about punctuality. You can tell me all about the Golden Triangle on the ride back."

"OK," Aiden said, standing. He turned to Blake and Jackson, waved his hand again, and dried their clothes from the water.

Each stable hand bowed.

"Thank you, sir," they replied.

Aiden held his hand up to stop them. "You're my friends," he said. "You thank no one."

"It's just polite, sir," Blake said, leading the way back to the horses.

"Come on," Aiden said, turning back to Phoebe, and holding out his hand. "There is a load to tell you."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_**I made a slight change in last chapter. The cores of elemental wands have changed. You can either check it out, look for it in this chapter, or leave me a review and I'll get back to you.**_

_**I hope you've all had a Happy New Year – or if you're still in the midst of it – have one when it starts. Happy 2014 everyone! Much love *mwah***_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, January 01, 2014 at 4:23am**


	5. New School Jitters

_**This chapter was actually quite fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it! REVIEW my wonderful readers! Feedback is great and really helps me fix things and write an even better chapter. Love you all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot line or the original characters they belong to JK. Rowling. My characters and plot line are obviously mine.**_

_**Dedications: Thank you to the following for adding this story to their alerts: astinkywriter and NelleA92.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Title: **The Dark Lord's Downfall

**Summary:** For ten-years they were kept a secret, but now it is time for the Wizarding world to meet two extraordinary young people as they set out to prove that not everyone supports the Dark Lord.

* * *

_**Chapter Five: New School Jitters**_

"_What are you doing?_"

Phoebe gave a start and looked over her shoulder, sighing in relief as she saw it was Aiden. "Don't sneak up on people," she scolded, resuming her packing. "_And, as it's obviously not clear enough for you, I am repacking my trunk._"

"_Why are you repacking?_" Aiden asked.

"_To be sure that I have everything,_" Phoebe answered, picking up the stack of books from her desk and walking them over to her trunk. She set them inside, beside another stack of books, and then headed for her chest of drawers. "_Where've you been?_" she asked.

"_Grandmama had to help me fix a few things in my room,_" Aiden answered. "_I had a bit of an accident earlier._"

"_I heard,_" Phoebe nodded. "_This is why I am grateful Serefina sent my belongings up here. If you failed the spell then there's no chance in __**Mordor**__ that I would've succeeded._"

Aiden smirked and walked over to Phoebe's bedside table; he lifted a large leather bound book up, and examined the front cover. "_I see you're reading Lord of the Rings… again_" he said.

"_Of course!_" Phoebe exclaimed. "_I needed something._"

"_I thought you'd have bought new material today in England,_" Aiden said, putting the book back down.

Phoebe nodded. "_I did,_" she answered. "_But I am saving them for Hogwarts._"

"_You're not taking Lord of the Rings with you?_"

"_I don't know yet,_" Phoebe shrugged. "_I might want something to read while i'm on the train, so you never know... why?_"

Aiden shook his head, and turned to the window. "_No reason,_" he answered, peering out into the darkened garden. "_Does it feel strange to know that this time tomorrow we'll be miles apart?_" he asked.

"_We can still write,_" Phoebe said, looking up from her trunk.

"_But it won't be the same,_" Aiden replied. "_For the first time in ten-years, we won't be together._"

Phoebe paused in her packing and walked over the window. She touched her brother's shoulder, and smiled gently up at him. "_Though miles may lie between us we are never far apart,_" she said, reciting a quote she had read once before.

"_For friendship doesn't count miles it's measured by the heart,_" Aiden finished, smiling down at Phoebe. "_But we are more than mere friends, Phoebe._"

"_You're right,_" Phoebe nodded. "_We're family. We'll see each other again soon. I mean, we're both home for Christmas, right?_"

"_Indeed we are._"

Phoebe smiled and turned back from the window. "_Just let me finish up and we'll search for a name, OK?_" she said, kneeling in front of the large trunk. She hovered her hand over the items, and then stood up again.

"_Name?_" Aiden frowned. "_For what?_"

"_Your falcon, or have you changed your mind?_"

Aiden shook his head. "_Oh, no, sorry, it slipped my mind,_" he said. "_But I haven't changed it. Do you want to see him? I know how you like to see the animals before you name them._"

"_Sure. Why not?_" Phoebe smiled without looking around.

"_OK. I'll be right back._"

Phoebe hummed to herself as she waited for Aiden to return, while she did so, she continued to put away her school things. She was putting the last of her clothes on top when Aiden returned carrying a large cage, inside was a beautiful blue-grey falcon with barred white underpants, and a black head.

"_Oh,_" Phoebe breathed as she turned around. "_He's beautiful - wait, did you say he was a Griffon Falcon?_"

"_That's what the shop owner said,_" Aiden nodded. "_Why?_"

"_Griffon Falcons are usually Golden brown with a white feathered head,_" Phoebe answered, running over to her desk. She grabbed a large book from the shelf, and opened it up on the flat surface. Quickly she skimmed the pages, before turning to look at Aiden. "_You've got a Peregrine Falcon,_" she said, "_see?_" She showed him a picture of the bird identical to the one in the cage.

"_Huh, any chance that the owner didn't know, and simply got the species wrong?_"

"_Maybe,_" Phoebe answered. "_He's still a falcon, no matter what breed._"

"_He?_" Aiden asked. "_How'd you know?_"

"_A female is considerably larger than a male,_" Phoebe answered, skimming the text in front of her. She had quite an extensive knowledge when it came to birds of prey, but it didn't hurt to check just to be sure.

"_Does that book say anything about feeding?_"

"_He's a bird of prey, Aiden,_" said Phoebe. "_You don't need to feed him. He'll find his own prey. You just need to be worried about waking up to the carcass of pigeons or doves, and other medium-sized birds._"

Aiden shuddered at the thought. "_Nice, very nice,_" he said, sarcastically. "_Anyway, how about a name?_"

"_Hmm,_" Phoebe said, sounding thoughtful. She closed the bird book and replaced it on the shelf. "_Do you want it to have a specific meaning or what? I mean, Serefina named her eagle Athena after the Greek Goddess because she represented reason, intelligence, arts and literature. Is that something you'd be interested in? Or do you want an old name? You could take one from Lord of the Rings - oh, wait, they're Eagles, not Falcons. Um..._"

"_How about Dash?_" Aiden suggested. "_Peregrine Falcons are fast, right?_"

Phoebe nodded. "_Oh, yes, they can reach speeds of over 200 mph. Dash would be an awesome name,_" she smiled, and turned back to the bird. "_What do you think? Do you like it?_" The bird squawked in response, and Phoebe giggled. "_I'm gonna take that as a yes,_" she said, looking up at Aiden. "_Looks like you found a name._"

"_Looks like I did,_" Aiden nodded. "_Thanks, Pheebs._"

"_No problem,_" Phoebe answered. "_Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go shower._"

She grabbed her towel from the bottom of her bed, and walked through the adjoining door on the otherside of her room, which opened up into her en-suite bathroom.

**~*Year One*~**

The next morning Aiden was awoken by a loud thudding somewhere outside of his door. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head under his pillow in an attempt to drown out the dull thuds on the otherside of his door.

"_Phoebe, get up!_"

Groggily, Aiden lifted his head out from under his pillow and checked the time. It was 10am on a Sunday.

"_Phoebe!_"

Throwing back the covers, Aiden rolled out of bed and padded across his room. The floorboards creaked slightly underfoot and Dash squawked from his perch beside the open window.

"_What's going on?_" he asked, running a hand through his hair. He looked down the hallway towards Phoebe's room and found his mother standing outside the door, her hand curled into a fist and raised, ready to knock the white wooden door in front of her.

Serefina paused and glanced back at her son. "_Phoebe needs to get up,_" she explained. "_We have exactly an hour before the train leaves for Hogwarts._"

"_Hog - wait that's today?_" Aiden asked eyes wide.

"_Yes, come on now, Aiden, you've been waiting for this moment for the last year. Don't tell me you forgot?_"

"_No, no, of course not,_" Aiden said, shaking his head. "_But Phoebe might have."_

Serefina sighed and turned back to her daughter's room; she raised her hand and hammered on the frame again. "_Phoebe Avalon -_" the door opened, abruptly cutting her off.

"_What do you want? It's a Sunday, and it's before 12pm!"_

"_I am aware of that, Phoebe, but we don't have long._"

"_Long for what?_"

"_The Hogwarts Express leaves in an hour, or half now,_" Serefina added glancing at the clock on her daughter's wall. It read 10:30am. "_If you're wanting to shower before we leave for England, now would be the perfect time, plus you need breakfast._"

Phoebe huffed, run her fingers through the back of her hair, and shrugged. "_Fine,_" she caved. "_Fine. I'll be down in a bit._"

"_Do not go back to sleep_," Serefina warned.

"_I won't,_" Phoebe swore, turning toe and re-entering her room.

Serefina nodded once and turned back to her son. "_You don't leave until tonight,_" she said. "_But it would do you well to make sure that you have everything packed and ready._"

"_Woah, wait a minute,_" Phoebe exclaimed, spinning around. "_What do you mean Aiden doesn't leave tonight? I thought we both left at the same time?_"

"_Nope. Salem is eight hours behind us,_" Aiden explained. "_I don't actually leave until 7 this evening._"

Phoebe gaped at her brother, and then up at her mother. "_What?!_" she screeched. "_You mean to tell me that I'm to leave now, and Aiden gets to remain until tonight?! How is that fair?_"

"_It's not,_" Serefina replied. "_You had the choice to attend Salem, and you chose Hogwarts, now come; we have even less time now._"

"_Fine!_" Phoebe huffed as she turned her back both her mother and brother. She shuffled across the floor and pulled open the door to her bathroom. There was no time to shower, but she refused to leave without washing and making herself a little presentable.

Staring at her reflection, Phoebe felt eyes on her and looked up to see that Aiden was standing in the middle of her bedroom. She glowered at him, and then allowed her gaze to stray to the door. With a smirk, she glanced up at her brother, and then twisted her head slightly; the door shifted and then slammed shut.

"_Hey, no fair!_" Aiden shouted from the otherside. "_You used magic!_"

Phoebe grinned at herself in the mirror. "_This is how you master elemental control,_" she muttered proudly.

**~*Year One*~**

Aiden huffed as he stepped off the bottom step of the grand staircase and deposited Phoebe's trunk in the hallway. He then straightened and walked into the dining room to find his mother and grandparents sitting at the breakfast table.

"_Good morning,_" he greeted tiredly.

"_Are you alright, Aiden, dear?_" Elena asked, examining her son carefully.

"_Why must Phoebe take so much to Hogwarts?_" Aiden asked. "_Carrying that trunk would've been easier with magic._"

"_When you master the teleportation spell,_" Elena said. "_Then maybe we'll consider the locomotive spells._"

Aiden bowed his head. "_Yes, Grandmama,_" he replied, reaching for a piece of toast. He nibbled at the end, and reached for a pitcher of orange juice as Phoebe waltzed in wearing a white blouse, over which clung a black leather corset, a pair of dark jeans and her favourite pair of open toed black wedges; while her long black hair hung in curls around her shoulders,

"_What do you think?_" Phoebe asked, twirling around for them. The clothes had been a birthday present for her back in June, and she had sworn that she wouldn't wear them until the day she went to Hogwarts. She had claimed that she wanted to make an impression.

"_You look beautiful,_" Serefina said, smiling at her daughter's laughter.

"_Indeed,_" Elena agreed. "_What do you think, Jacob?_"

"_Don't you think it'll be a tad cold in London to be wearing a corset, Phoebe?_" Jacob asked a glint of protectiveness in his eyes.

Phoebe smiled fondly at her grandfather. "_I have a jacket, Grandpapa,_" she said, "_and it's only until I board the train. There should be heaters onboard. I'll be fine._"

"_Aiden, what do you say to your sister?_" Serefina asked, glancing at the clock. It was nearly 11.

Aiden stood and approached Phoebe. He embraced her in a hug, and then pulled back, smiling affectionately down at her. "_You look beautiful,_" he said, genuinely. "_Just be careful at Hogwarts. If you have any problems send Athena, I'll come sort out your troubles._"

"_I shall keep it in mind,_" Phoebe giggled, jumping up and winding her arms around his neck again. "_Goodbye, Aiden, see you at Christmas_."

"_Goodbye, Phoebe, I shall miss you._"

**~*Year One*~**

A sudden whistle blew as soon as Phoebe and Serefina appeared on a platform. In front of them was an elegant crimson steam engine that was blowing puffs of white smoke into the air. Families were crowded along the platform, parents giving teary-eyed goodbyes to their children, while younger siblings watched on enviously.

Phoebe twisted around and looked up at her mother, who had firmly clamped her hand down on the young elemental's shoulder. "_Are you taking the train too?_" she asked, nervous about riding the Hogwarts Express alone.

"_Normally,_" said Serefina, "_I would leave you here, and head to Hogwarts alone. But given the circumstances, I shall accompany you this year. Next year you will be required to complete the journey alone._"

"_Hopefully, next year I shall have friends to accompany me,_" Phoebe replied. "_Shall we find a compartment?_"

A small smile spread across Serefina's face.

"_You won't be sharing a compartment with me, will you?_" Phoebe asked, recognizing the strain.

"_No. There is supposed to be a professor's compartment somewhere on board,_" Serefina explained. "_If you need me, I shall be there._"

"_Why can't I join you?_" Phoebe asked, sounding hopeful.

"_Because you cannot meet your new classmates if you held up in a compartment with me,_" Serefina explained. "_Trust me, Phoebe, no one wishes to sit in a compartment with a professor. Now, come along, the train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock, we've already had the warning whistle._"

Phoebe swallowed nervously and turned back towards the steam engine.

Clutching her mother's hand tightly, she walked along the platform, peering into through the windows. Groups of people sat together behind the glass, some looked up as Phoebe passed, others completely ignored her, while others, one boy in particular, stood up to open the window, and leaned out to watch her as she walked away.

"_Here,_" said Serefina, taking Phoebe's shrunken luggage from her pocket and enlarging it. "_I'm sure you can find an empty compartment, or perhaps a semi-empty one, can you not?_"

"_I really wish to sit with you,_" Phoebe said.

Serefina smiled and embraced her daughter in a strong hug. "_It is OK to be nervous, Phoebe,_" she said. "_It is a part of growing up. But Hogwarts is a place of learning and making friends. You will not make friends with me._"

"_I made friends with Blake and Jackson around you,_" said Phoebe.

"_They live with us,_" Serefina said, turning her daughter towards the long corridor ahead. "_Now, off you go,_" she patted the young girl's back, lightly pushing her forward. "_Just remember to not use your powers in front of anyone; you don't know who you can trust._"

"_What if I make friends?_" Phoebe asked. "_May I tell them?_"

"_Trust is earned, Phoebe,_" Serefina said. "_If they earn your trust then yes, I don't see why not. But give it time. Trust is a tricky magic, don't be tempted to expose yourself to the first person that makes you smile or laugh._"

"_Yes, Mum,_" Phoebe replied, picking up her trunk and pulling it way. She glanced over her shoulder, and smiled lightly at Serefina, before the elder elemental disappeared into the compartment beside her.

The door closed with a click, and Phoebe turned back to the path ahead with a sigh.

With a simple flick of a wrist she had gone from a girl who had everything, to a girl who was completely and utterly alone in a world that was not her own - and it terrified her greatly.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, January 10, 2014 at 04:55am**


	6. The Sorting of New Friends

_**I understand that the chapter is late! But it is no less than perfection, I assure you. Reason it's late is I've had a right miserable week, that and this chapter obviously starts differently to the last story because we have yet to meet Phoebe's friends. We get to meet, and know more about our characters in this chapter. Also, thank youuuuu for those story and author alerts filling my inbox; you guys are so great! REVIEW! Again, it helps me better my writing so you all enjoy it. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot line or the original characters they belong to JK. Rowling. My characters and plot line are obviously mine.**_

_**Dedications: Thank you to the following for adding this story to their alerts: **_**andrewjeeves, Turquoise Waffles, emoweirdnation **_**and**_** CloakSky10213**_**.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**Title: **The Dark Lord's Downfall

**Summary:** For ten-years they were kept a secret, but now it is time for the Wizarding world to meet to extraordinary young people as they out to prove that not everyone supports the Dark Lord.

* * *

_**Chapter Six: The Sorting of New Friends**_

Phoebe grit her teeth as she wandered down the long corridor. She had yet to find a compartment; most of them were full of nervous-looking first years, and others had returning students. She had no desire to sit with older students, and wished that the last compartment would have a space to sit in.

Reaching the end of the train, Phoebe peered in through the sliding door. Her gaze swept over the four students inside. Three girls, one boy. They looked to be around her age, and were chatting amongst one another nicely. Sliding open the door, Phoebe smiled as the four occupants turned to look at her.

"Hi," she said, her accent slipping through her words. "May I sit here?"

"'Course," said the girl closest to the door. She was a beautiful girl with olive toned skin, chocolate brown eyes and long dark silky hair. "I'm Amelia. Amelia Winchester."

"Phoebe. Phoebe Blackheart."

"Pleasure to meet you, Phoebe," Amelia said. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No. I'm from Portugal," she answered.

"Portugal?" the boy asked. He sat near the window. He had short dark brown hair, and blue-grey eyes with a hint of brown. "How did you get accepted to Hogwarts from Portugal? It's a British-only school."

"James!" scolded the girl sitting across from him.

Phoebe's gaze flickered away from James, and onto her. She was a petite girl with shoulder-length black hair, and brown - almost black - eyes. She smiled at Phoebe, and held out her hand. "I'm Ashlyn. Ashlyn Black. The ignorant ignoramus here -" she pointed a finger at James, "is my cousin. James; just ignore him, he's pretty much used to it."

"Noted," Phoebe said, shaking Ashlyn's hand. She then turned to the last person in the compartment, and smiled weakly.

"I'm Sarah," the girl answered. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and her eyes darted away from everyone nervously. She had a heart-shaped face, jade-green eyes, and beautiful long blonde hair. "Sarah-May Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," said Phoebe.

"How did you get into Hogwarts, Phoebe?" James asked, annoyed that his question had gone unanswered.

"James!" Ashlyn scolded.

"It's OK," Phoebe said. "My parents attended Hogwarts," she added to James, "and i've been registered to attend since I was born."

"Are your parents from English decent?"

"Yes. They actually still live in England, if I am honest."

"But you don't?" Amelia asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "I was given up at birth," she explained. "Sent to live with my godmother and her family in Portugal. But that doesn't change the fact that I am of British decent."

"Who is your birth family?" James asked.

Ashlyn kicked James hard in the shin.

"OW! Merlin sakes woman, that hurts!"

"Good. Then maybe you will stop being so insensitive!" said Ashlyn. "Her life is private."

"I'm being friendly!"

"No, you're being intrusive."

James glared at his cousin, and turned away in a huff. "Sometimes I wonder how we're even related," he said.

"Sometimes I wonder the same," Ashlyn retorted. She turned back to Phoebe and smiled again. "Come in, sit down."

Phoebe nodded and did so, closing the door behind her, and taking a seat beside Sarah.

**~*Year One*~**

It was late.

It was late and it was cold.

Phoebe shivered as she hauled herself out of the small rowing boat, and up onto dry land underneath what she had already guessed to be the magnificent Hogwarts Castle. It had looked like something straight out of a fairytale.

Having been separated in the row boats, Phoebe quickly found the new friends that she had met on the train, and they huddled together with another first-year that Phoebe had met on the way across the black lake. A fairly attractive girl, with bushy brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Guys, this is Hermione Granger," said Phoebe, introducing the new-girl to her new friends. "Hermione, this is Ashlyn, James, Amelia and Sarah."

"Hi," Hermione said shyly.

There was a chorus of replies, before the Gameskeeper, Hagrid was calling for them all to follow him. He led them up from the docks, through the side of the mountain-top, and into the courtyard of the school, where he was dismissed by a rather strict-looking woman in green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted them. "I am Professor McGonagall. I'm afraid to say before you may join your classmates you must first be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

She walked away and disappeared through two giant oak double doors on the opposite side of the room.

"What house are you aiming to get into?" Hermione asked, tugging at Phoebe's sleeve, nervously.

"I hadn't given it much thought," Phoebe answered honestly. "I did do a bit of reading on them all last night. But I don't really mind which house I get. Slytherin doesn't sound like a bad house. It's a serpent, and I love snakes, and dragons."

"A dragon wouldn't be a Slytherin," James scoffed.

"You'd be surprised how many people don't know that a dragon is a giant serpent," said Phoebe.

"But they fly and breathe fire," said Amelia.

Phoebe nodded. "Yep. They are three of the four elements enclosed in one being," she said. "That's what makes them so cool."

"Three of four?" Sarah asked.

"Air because they can fly," said Phoebe, checking the traits off on her fingers. "Fire because they breathe flames, and water because they are serpents."

"I still don't see how a serpent is a representation of water," said Hermione.

Phoebe shrugged. "Some are, some aren't," she said. "Some serpents live on land, others live in water. They're still cool."

Ashlyn smiled. "If my family history is anything to go by," she said. "I'll be making Slytherin. The only person in my family who didn't make Slytherin was my uncle, James' father."

"Sirius Black, right?" Hermione asked.

James looked at her surprised. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"I read about him," said Hermione. "He's fascinating."

"Then you should know that he didn't do what he was imprisoned for," said James. "My father is not a murderer. He was wrongly accused, and imprisoned without a fair trial."

Ashlyn put her hand on her cousin's shoulder to console him. "Take it easy, James, not everyone sees it like you do," she said.

"Well they should."

"Well they don't," argued Ashlyn. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Some believe that your father killed Pettigrew."

Sarah looked startled by the new turn of information, and backed away slightly. Her friends had learned rather quickly that she was a Muggleborn, a rather shy one, and was still coming to grips with the new world of Magic.

Amelia wrapped her arm around Sarah and hugged her tightly. She seemingly understood what Sarah was going through, not from personal experiences, but because she could remember her mother explaining to her father about the Wizarding world just after Amelia had received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

Ashlyn, James and Phoebe, however, were all Purebloods, and despite growing up in Muggle settings their whole lives were surrounded by magic. James lived with his mother in central London, and had attended a Muggle school before coming to Hogwarts, while Ashlyn lived with her godmother, Leila Pucey, her husband Matthew, and their son Adrian at Leila's childhood home: Lytes Cary Manor in Somerset.

"Well, my family, except for my father, has been in Ravenclaw," said Amelia. "I hope to get the same."

"Are you wise, then?" James asked, earning another slap from Ashlyn.

Amelia however chuckled. "Ravenclaw isn't just about wisdom," she said. "Besides, the animal that represents wisdom is an owl. Ravenclaw is an eagle."

"There's a difference?" James asked, skeptically.

"Eagles represent a powerful intellect," Hermione answered. "I'd love to be in Ravenclaw."

"From what I have learned about you in the last few minutes," said Phoebe, "you'd make a great claw."

Hermione blushed under the compliment and lowered her head. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Well, we all know what house Sarah's going to make," said Ashlyn.

"We do?" Sarah asked.

Her new friends nodded.

"You're Hufflepuff material," said Amelia.

"Without a doubt," agreed Phoebe.

"Gryffindor for me," said James. "There is no way I'm being stuck in stupid Slytherin."

Ashlyn growled, and raised her hand to slap him again.

James ducked, and grinned. "Ha! Mis - ow!" he cried as Phoebe hit him in the shoulder instead. "When I get sorted, I'm finding new friends," he pouted. "Besides, Slytherin is a dark house. There hasn't been a witch or wizard in Slytherin that hasn't turned evil. I don't want to be associated with evil people."

"Name one."

"You-Know-Who."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You can't blame the house on a way a person turns out," she said.

"There is also the fact that all of his followers were Slytherin's," James added. "No good can come from Slytherin."

"Not entirely true," said Hermione. "The man your father killed: Peter Pettigrew, he was a Death Eater, and he was from Gryffindor."

James shrugged. "So _one_ person was from a different house, the rest were from Slytherin," he said.

"Evan Rosier was a Death Eater," said Amelia, "and he was a Ravenclaw. His brother, Jared, was also a Death Eater, and he too was a Ravenclaw."

"Martin Biggs was a Death Eater, and he was a Gryffindor," said Ashlyn.

"I don't know them," said James.

"Exactly," said Phoebe. "You don't know them, so therefore assume that they were good. You should read up on your Death Eater History, James, you'd be surprised at how many Death Eaters came from houses other than Slytherin."

James huffed and folded his arms as he saw that he was outnumbered. "Whatever," he grumbled, turning away.

Across the hall, the oak doors reopened and Professor McGonagall returned. "They're ready for you now," she said, leading them through the double doors and into a well-lit Grand Hall.

"Wow," Sarah breathed, looking around in amazement.

"Double wow," Phoebe nodded in agreement.

McGonagall led the first years down an aisle between two long tables, full of returning students, and then stopped them in front of an old frayed hat on a three-legged stool.

The whole hall was silent, and then a rip near the bottom of the hat opened and it began to sing.

The song seemed to last for a good five minutes, before the hat fell silent and the Great Hall erupted into applause. Exchanging looks, the new group of six shrugged, but remained silent as McGonagall started to speak again.

"When I call your name, you will come up here, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses," said McGonagall. She looked at the parchment in her hand, and held up the hat. "Hannah Abbott."

A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled up to the stool, and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and it fell down to cover her eyes. There was a brief pause before the hat shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the far right-hand side of the hall erupted in cheers and clapped as Hannah joined them.

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff house cheered again as Susan joined Hannah.

"Ashlyn Black!"

Ashlyn stepped away from her friends, and swayed up the stool. Phoebe couldn't help but smile at her confidence and grace, as the hat was put on her head.

There was a heavy silence, and then the hat shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the left side of the first-years' cheered as Ashlyn pulled off the hat and joined them.

"James Black!"

James hurried forward, eager to prove that he was going to be a Gryffindor like his father, and slammed the hat on his head. There was no hesitation as the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Phoebe shared a look with Hermione, Amelia and Sarah, as James joined the cheering house on the right side of them.

"Phoebe Blackheart!"

Hermione squeezed Phoebe's hand as she stepped away from her friends, and through the students in front of her. She climbed the small set of steps, and sat down on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat over her head, leaving darkness in its wake.

_**Oh my, an elemental! It's been a while since one of your species walked amongst us**_, said a voice in Phoebe's head.

_Hello? Who's that?_ Phoebe asked.

_**Well, it is I, the Sorting Hat. Don't worry. You're in good hands.**_

_That's an ironic thing for a hat to say_, said Phoebe.

The hat chuckled, sending a weird feeling down Phoebe's spine, and causing her to shudder. _**Now, then, let us see. An elemental of water and air, yes, yes, it has been some centuries since we had an air elemental at Hogwarts, but only some years since our last water elemental; your father, if my memory serves, was one.**_

_I wouldn't know, _Phoebe answered.

_**Also, you're not a true Blackheart, are you? No, no, I see that you have more English blood inside you. Malfoy blood, no less. Well, my dear, you sure are an enigma, aren't you? Malfoy blood, Blackheart name, elemental lineage. You're destined to great things, and change so much in our world.**_

_Thanks, I think?_

_**You are cunning, ambitious and achievement-oriented. You strive to prove that you are capable of the powers bestowed upon you. Self-preservation is also a developed sense for you. You'd do well in Slytherin, you know?**_

_Slytherin wouldn't be a bad place. It is a house that represents the water element, and that is my main power._

_**So, I see,**_ the Sorting Hat agreed. _**But yet there is something else, lots of bravery, loyalty and courage, you'd make an excellent Gryffindor. So, what's it going to be? Slytherin or Gryffindor.**_

_If I could choose, I'd say Slytherin. It practically screams me._

_**Indeed, child, indeed it does.**_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table burst into a loud applause, with Ashlyn jumping up and hugging Phoebe as she joined her. From the Gryffindor table, James stared, his jaw-slack and his mouth hanging open. He had surely thought Phoebe would be a Gryffindor.

"Lavender Brown!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James cheered as Lavender joined him at the table, and blushed as he smiled at her.

"Millicent Bulstrode!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Phoebe and Ashlyn cheered as Millicent sat opposite them.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione caught Phoebe's eye as she stumbled up to the Sorting Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Smiling sadly at Phoebe, Hermione scampered off to join James and Lavender, as Daphne Greengrass took her place on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Daphne smiled and swayed her way over to Millicent and sat down.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Phoebe watched as her twin strode up to the stool; the hat had barely brushed his hair before it shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco smirked as he took a seat beside Phoebe, and opposite Millicent. "I know you," he said, "we met in Diagon Alley. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

"Yes. We did," Phoebe nodded.

"Phoebe, right?"

Phoebe nodded. "Drag - I mean, Draco," she said, catching her slip.

"Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Dragon."

Phoebe smiled patiently. "Draco is Latin for Dragon," she explained. "I was just being sardonic."

"It's also in the Hogwarts motto," said Ashlyn. "'_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.'_ Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

"Yep," Phoebe nodded.

Draco frowned and looked between them both. "You should be in Ravenclaw," he said, turning back to the sorting. McGonagall had already moved past the 'M's and was now on the 'P's.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Pansy grinned and joined her new house, taking a seat beside Daphne, and opposite Phoebe. The look in her almost black eyes was cold.

"Sarah-May Prentiss."

Tearing her gaze away from Parkinson's, Phoebe and Ashlyn watched as Amelia gave Sarah a light shove forward. Sarah stumbled up the steps, and timidly sat on the stool, as she chewed nervously on the sleeve of her robes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff's cheered, as Sarah rushed off to join Susan and Hannah.

"Harry Potter!"

The whole hall fell silent as a scrawny boy with messy black hair and glasses sat upon the stood. Phoebe noted that the sorting of the great 'Boy-Who-Lived' seemed to take longer than her own had, soon the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!" and Harry joined them amidst the cheering and applauding.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Amelia Winchester!"

Being the last of her friends, meant that Amelia had no one around her to shove her forward, so when her legs became like jelly, she had to force herself away from the last first year and up the steps to the stool.

Ashlyn squeezed Phoebe's arm, as she waited in anticipation. She knew that Amelia wanted to get into Ravenclaw, and couldn't help but hope that her new friend got her wish. Ashlyn knew, from personal experiences that the Sorting Hat could be temperamental and just because ones family ended up in a certain house, didn't mean that you would. Sirius Black was proof of that. The whole Black family had been in Slytherin, yet Sirius had been in Gryffindor.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws burst into applause as Amelia skipped over to join them, earning light giggles from Ashlyn and Phoebe as they watched her. She had received her wish, and she was well and truly happy with it.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: Obviously a major change with Phoebe being in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. I hope you'll still read, review and enjoy.**

**Happy reading.**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, February 03, 2014 at 03:34am**


End file.
